3 Days and Beyond
by IridescentWolf
Summary: The war is over- and Nico still owes Will Solace, a concerned, aggravating, but overall adorable son of Apollo, three days in the infirmary. But what happens in the infirmary doesn't stay in the infirmary- will the two stand through rumors, gossip, hurt, and lies? (Solangelo) (Rated T for minor language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story- please review, it helps keep me motivated to write more. I hope you guys enjoy…**

Chapter 1

Nico walked back to Will grinning, face painted with triumph.

"What happened, Death Boy? I don't think I've ever seen _you_ smile." Will smirked down at the black-haired boy.

"Nothing," Nico scowled, starting to creep away.

"Hey, sunshine! You owe me three days, remember?" Nico pouted, and Will grabbed his forearm, looking sternly upon him.

" _His hands,"_ Nico thought, feeling the skeletal butterflies burst through his heart. " _Oh, they're so warm. Wait. Will Solace is holding my hand. Well, forearm, but still."_ His mind froze.

"Don't touch me," Nico growled.

"Whoa, tiger," Will retorted, not listening and dragging him further, to the infirmary doors.

Austin, Will's half-brother, peeked his head around the corner. "Hey Will, Nico. What's the problem?" The blonde gestured to the sulking Italian.

"Too much shadow-travel, the patient is showing signs of transparency and also fatigue." Will glanced down at Nico, before beckoning him to follow.

"So, Death Boy, ready for three days in here?"

"No." Nico rolled his eyes and stalked after the taller boy.

"Come on, Sunshine, it won't be too bad," Will teased.

"Don't call me that," Nico grumbled. Will stopped at a door and walked in, opening the blinds. Sunlight flooded over the white, antiseptic bed. A cart with ambrosia, nectar, bandages, needles, and medicines sat in the corner. Nico squinted his eyes at the intruding brightness.

"Sunniest room in here," Will mentioned.

"This is ridiculous," Nico moaned. "I'm fine. I am a child. Of. Darkness. Why is it so light in here?"

Will frowned, a blonde ringlet falling down as he looked down at the reluctant patient. "Nico, first of all, you are no way in hell, 'fine.' You're as pale as Octavian, I can see your ribs poking through your tee shirt, and also, you were almost consumed by darkness? Is that enough evidence, Mr. Dense Detective? Continuing, Sunshine, it's bright in here because this is the room that you got. Now lie in the bed, you look 10 seconds away from collapsing on your face. Doctor's orders."

"No." Nico stuck his lower lip out defiantly. "Other people need more help than me, I will only waste your time."

Will sighed. "Nico, you're not a waste of time. Gods damn it, why do you feel like other people are more important? Stop pushing everyone away, and let us help you." Nico stood his ground, coffee eyes flaring. Will stared back with tense, bright blue eyes.

"You had this coming," Will chuckled as he scooped the boy up between two muscled, tan arms. Nico looked up at his laughing face.

" _Oh gods, how I want to touch those curls."_ Nico imagined himself reaching up and pushing it out of his gorgeous eyes, kissing every small freckle that dotted the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones. " _No. Get your shit together. He's not even gay."_ But there was still a small part of Nico's brain, mulling over the possibilities, which he pushed to the backward depths of his mind.

Nico's body thumped as Will Solace dropped him onto the bed- he sunk into the white fluff, a small black-clothed spot on the sheer covers.

"Oh look, Death Boy's tired. And I thought you said you were fine." The doctor smirked down at the shadow boy.

"Shut up, Solace." Nico felt his eyes wavering, fighting to stay open. The only problem was that he was so very fatigued that the idea of moving strained his groggy brain.

A voice once again intruded into his relaxed mind. "Nico, you're freezing cold. You need the blankets, they'll keep you warm." Nico just yawned and tried to shift. "Dear gods Nico, you can barely move." The black-haired teen felt warm hands below him, propping him against the headboard, where Nico promptly slumped down, pale and shivery. Will's cheeks reddened slightly as he threw Nico over his shoulder, and pulled the covers back.

" _He's so strong out there, but so fragile in here,"_ Will thought, feeling tears collect in his eyes. " _I need to heal him, I must."_ The blonde child of Apollo settled Nico more gently in the bed, and tucked the covers up to his chin.

Nico's blurry mind could make out a golden figure setting him down, and rummaging around in the corner. The figure reproached, pouring sweet nectar down his throat. Nico swallowed meekly, wondering whom the stranger was.

" _It's Will."_ Nico stated in his head. " _Will."_ He then worked the word out to his mouth, teeth and tongue clumsily forming the word. "Will?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, Nico?" Will looked down at the sleepy child of Hades. "Nico." A soft snore came from his mouth, and a soft smile played across the golden boy's features. He reached down and brushed a black lock off of his forehead, filled with yearning.

"Hey, Solace!" Kayla yelled. "I've got Clarisse, you go fix up Lou Ellen. They got in a fight when Lou annoyed Clarisse with her magic." Will reluctantly got up and made his way out of the bright sanctuary he made for Nico Di Angelo.

Nico's head was filled with dreams. _He was back in Tartarus, by the river of fire. It glowed brightly, simmering malignantly in the darkness. He scooped the substance into his hands, letting the spicy tonic slither down his throat. He was healed, but still choked on the poisonous air, panted under the heavy, hot sky. Suddenly, he broke. The dark boy screamed, and it echoed through the caverns. He was probably alerting all kinds of nasties to his location, but he didn't care._

 _"Come kill me!" Nico cried. "Just please, end this miserable existence!" The boy fell to the rocky landscape, tears wrenching out of his dark eyes. There was nothing in sight. Nico was all alone. Bianca wasn't there. There were no heroes, like Percy Jackson. There Nico was, by his lonesome, just like in life. "I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere," Nico whispered to the darkness. A wracking pain hit him in the gut, and he lay on the ground of the infinite pit, alone._

Will had just finished tying up the bandages on the nasty jab she had received from Clarisse's electric spear. " _Oh, I forgot to give Nico his hospital attire."_ Will grabbed a gown from the front entrance, and walked into Nico's room. The boy was twisting violently, clutching onto the sheets tightly. Tears stained his white face, and the boy choked.

"Nico!" Will yelled, shaking. "Come on, wake _up_!" He opened his mouth, singing a hymn to Apollo. Nico's breathing eased, and his body relaxed. Slowly, his eyes peeled open.

"Will, help me," Nico said frantically. "I'm all alone, I'm alone, and you need to help me get out of here." Pain and desperation shone through his anguished eyes. Will shook him again by the shoulders, and Nico breathed in again.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare." Nico said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Nico," Will sighed, tension leaking out of his voice. "I'll give you a sleeping draught." Will brought him a corked bottle, with a dark purple liquid inside. Nico obligingly drank the bitter substance, and his eyes drooped asleep.

"Nico," Will's voice said, cupping his cheek. Worried blue eyes stared at him.

" _Is this real?"_ Nico wondered to himself, before drifting into a dreamless slumber. Will pulled down the covers when his patient fell asleep at last.

" _I shouldn't have done that,"_ Will said sternly in his head. " _Nico definitely does not have feelings for me, it's better to stop before I start."_ The doctor carefully lifted the hem of Nico's black tee shirt, moving his arms and pulling it off.

Will was caught off guard. He never knew Nico was so fit. Lean muscles were corded under his white skin, the boy as lithe as a panther. Will began letting his fingers down to trace the muscles, before gritting his teeth, and folding the shirt. He then unbuckled the black belt and peeled off Nico's tight black jeans, leaving his boxers on. Will carefully put the folded clothes on the cart in Nico's room.

The son of Apollo propped the sleeping body against the headboard, leaving one hand under the patient's arm to keep him from falling. The older boy guided the hospital gown around Nico, tying it in the back before tucking him back into the soft white covers.

The doctor went to leave, turning around to gaze at this dark mystery before biting his lip, opening the door, and leaving.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided to continue this story, because of all the positive feedback I have so far received. Please review, I like to know what you guys want more of in the future of this story, and it helps motivate me to pull out the computer. I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

As Will ran through the infirmary, running through all the patients and giving medications, he couldn't stop his thoughts that reigned free in his head. " _Is Nico interested in me? Do I have a chance with him? Oh, he's so cute…"_ Will imagined his Death Boy; a small raven nestled in the infinite white nest of the infirmary bed. The shaggy black locks obscured part of his face, which was silently asleep- relaxed and peaceful.

"Uh, Will?" Austin's voice cut through the Nico-haze. "Why are you staring out at the camp? We still have 5 patients to check on, and you've been slacking." Then Austin amended his words, flashing a sly grin. "Well, you've been slacking for everyone but Di Angelo."

"Okay, Austin, whatever, I'll get the rest of the patients, you and Kayla go back to our cabin." Austin whistled and called for Kayla. The two ran freely out of the hospital, pulling off sticky sterile gloves. Will went through the rounds, singing a hymn to his father. After washing vomit from some satyr's "sick box," changing more bandages and handing out more sleeping draughts, the son of Apollo stopped at his last room- Nico Di Angelo's.

"Check up tomorrow morning," Will chuckled to Death Boy, who was sleeping like the dead. Will's feet were sore from shuffling around all day in the busy infirmary, and he felt his eyes drooping shut.

Nico's eyes cracked open the next morning, sunlight flooding in and confusing them. Once his eyes adjusted, he stretched and yawned, peering around the room. In the chair in the corner of the little room, a blonde boy was snoozing quietly, head rested upon his hand.

Nico felt a wave of protectiveness wash up in him. He wanted to keep Will safe from reality; safe from him. Nico crept out of bed, and immediately stepped on a creaking floorboard. Will, who was a light sleeper, woke immediately at the sound of his patient trying to escape.

"Nico!" Will yelled, standing up and walking towards the shadows Nico was reaching for. He grabbed the dark boy and slung him over his shoulder. "You cannot escape me, Death Boy, even if you try. Now promise on the River Styx that you'll stay for today and leave at 8:00 tomorrow, or I'll handcuff you to the bed.

"Fine," Nico grumbled. "I swear on the River Styx that I will stay in the infirmary of Camp Half-Blood until 8:00 PM tomorrow night." With that, Will gave Nico a shit-eating grin and dropped him on the bed.

Nico's cheeks were flushed a bright red, and he glared up at the ray of sunshine that grinned down at him.

"Guess what, Nico?" Will asked cheerily.

"Yes, Will?" Nico replied drearily.

"This morning is check up morning!" Nico growled at that, but obliged and sat up.

"Ah!" Nico shrieked as he looked down at himself. The only item of his clothing from yesterday that was on were his boxers, over which was a blue hospital gown. "Who changed my clothes?" Nico asked with his eyebrows raised high..

"Nico, I had to, it's standard hospital protocol." Will turned to grab the cart, with Nico blushing furiously behind him.

"Now, tell me, any cuts, scratches, things that need bandages?" Will looked down at Nico expectantly. Nico cleared his throat and turned his arm around, showing slashes from a werewolf's claw. "Death Boy!" Will exclaimed angrily. "Why did you not mention that to me earlier?" The cuts were scabbed and pus oozed from them. A ring of bruises surrounded the claw marks. The 15-year-old reached for a bottle of alcohol to sterilize the wound. "This might hurt," Will warned.

Nico had a sharp intake of breath as the doctor swabbed the marks with alcohol. The sting worked its way through his arm, and Nico ground his teeth together. "All done," Will said with a peppy smile. "I'll tell everyone how brave you were, Sunshine." Nico groaned and looked up at the ceiling pointedly.

"Don't make me summon a skeleton army," Nico threatened.

"Darlin', you couldn't raise a skeleton hand without melting into a little puddle of darkness. "Any other wounds?" Will asked.

"No," Nico returned. Will grabbed a square of ambrosia from the medical cart, and Nico chewed on it, the taste of pasta his mother used to make warming his insides. "Hey, Will?"

"What's up, Death Boy?"

"Do you think I'll be able to join capture the flag on Friday?" Nico inquired.

"We'll see your condition," Will looked at Nico and pinched his cheek. "But first I need to grab you some food." The boy went down the hallway to the kitchen, heating a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, and putting Saltines next to it on a little plate. The boy carried the tray down the hallway, and set it on Nico's lap. "Eat up."

"Will, what am I going to do all day?" Nico complained, before taking in another spoonful of soup. "And this isn't even breakfast food." Will left the room for a moment and came back grinning smugly. He tossed a coloring book and a pack of crayons on Nico's bed before leaving. "Food first!" Will called back.

An hour later, Will came back around to collect the tray, which Nico had set on the small table next to his bed. The day was only beginning, and Nico was coloring the unicorn picture that was the first one in the book. It was all black, with grey horn and grey eyes. Nico drew a skeletal army behind it.

"Hey," Will smirked, while changing the bandage. "Looks like you enjoyed the coloring book." It was open to the unicorn. "But Nico, what the hell is that behind it?"

"A skeleton army," Nico responded.

"It looks like its being chased by white sausages outlined in black." Will laughed at Nico's feeble attempt to draw. Suddenly, a large group of people burst into the small room. Will tied off the bandage and set the coloring book on the cart. "Visitors," Will explained, and left to take care of more patients.

"Nico!" Piper called. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Other than being bored to death, I'm doing fine," Nico deadpanned.

"So Nico, how's the doctor?" Jason winked and Nico reddened.

"Highly aggravating," Nico answered. Just then, Annabeth dragged in a moaning Percy Jackson.

"But Annabeth, I'm everyone's type. How could I not be someone's type?" Percy looked up at his girlfriend with wide, sea green eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth giggled.

"If you were a girl, you would date me, right, Jason? Or if you were gay?" Percy needled at Jason.

"Yeah bro, definitely," Jason nodded.

"Jason, I am your girlfriend. I am sitting right here." Piper looked at Jason.

"Let the bromance live," Annabeth said dramatically. "Well Nico, how are you?"

"Fine," Nico said. "Thanks for coming, you guys."

"Nico, you're my brother. Why wouldn't we come? We're the 'Nico Di Angelo protection squad.'" Hazel beamed, and Frank slipped his arm around her waist.

"Wait, that should be a thing," Piper put in. "Leo, grab some sun glasses from your…" Piper looked down. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't believe it." Tears rolled down Piper's beautiful face. Jason's eyes shone. Everyone was silent.

"Well, we have to meet with Chiron," Annabeth said. "It was really nice seeing you, Nico." And with that, Nico was alone in his hospital room again.

"Hey," A voice said from the doorway. "I'm here from Camp Jupiter, and I heard you were leaving…" He had cropped brown hair and hazel eyes; he was very attractive. "If you come back to Camp Jupiter, maybe you'd want to go out for coffee or something sometime… My name's Ty, by the way."

"Ty, you seem really nice, but-" Nico started.

"Out," the medic commanded, blustering into the room. "You're disturbing my patient, who needs his rest. Because he's staying _here_ ," Will said protectively," He needs to be ready for camp activities in a few days."

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know he was yours," Ty babbled.

"Oh, he is," Will said, kissing Nico's fire-truck red cheek. Ty walked out the door and out of the infirmary.

"What was that?" Nico asked in bewilderment.

"Ah, I don't like that guy. I didn't want you to go out with an ass like him. It might make you raise a skeleton army to murder him, and then we'd be back to square one." Will smiled and left the room.

" _If only I was actually his,"_ Nico thought, the feel of Will's warm, soft lips imprinted in his mind forever.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and help; it really inspires me to keep writing. Also, a quick shout out to Booksaremybestbuddies and Lucas Nee-Chan, find them in the review section and check them out. Sorry about the short chapter today, I had work last night, and today, so I'm a bit busy. Well, please review!**

Chapter 3

"Hahahahahaha!" Nico exclaimed wildly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes the next morning.

"Nico!" The blonde boy ran into the room, panting with the exertion of sprinting up the steps and down the hall with a huge first aid kit. "Are you okay? What happened? Tell me, are you hurt? Insane?"

"No." Death Boy smiled deviously. "But it is my final day in this wretched infirmary."

Will wiped away the momentary hurt. " _Of course he wants to get away from you, Will,"_ his mind sighed. " _He wouldn't notice you for all the world."_ The letdown boy then walked over the medical cart. "Let's check on those wounds, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that," Nico snarled.

"Fine, Death Boy, have it your way. Maybe… hm, Skull Crusher. Oh! Or maybe I could call you Flesh Eater; or Corpse Breath, perhaps. I'm thinking Oscar the Grouch is a working one, too." Will grinned at down at a scowling Nico.

"Why is the grouch's name Oscar?" Nico wrinkled up his nose adorably.

"Kid's television show," Will explained. He grabbed the bandages and sat on the edge of Nico's bed. The doctor then started unraveling the bandages, and saw that the werewolf scratches were healing nicely; he then tied up fresh bandages on his harm.

Nico sighed, sounding relieved.

"What?" Will demanded. "Feeling better after being in the hospital?"

"No, your hands are just really warm," Nico said, seeming to forget that he was talking.

"Nico? Are you okay?" Will looked concerned. "Are you even awake?"

"Oh! What? I mean… uh… um, yes, it feels much better." Nico's face was a strawberry red, and Will clasped Nico's cool hands between his own.

"Aw, do you like my warm hands?" Will teased.

"Go away," Nico grumbled. The son of Apollo dropped his hands and fed him a square of ambrosia before going to check on other patients.

"See you." Will waggled his digits and winked, shutting the door behind him. " _Maybe he likes me secretly,"_ The medic thought, a sunny smile spreading across his features.

"Will," Austin gawked. "Dude, you're glowing. Wait- what happened in Di Angelo's room? Are you guys a thing?"

"What? No, I'm just glad he's healing," Will lied.

"Right," Austin deadpanned. "You totally have a thing for him. Are you going to ask him out?"

"Look, I have more patients to check on." And with that, the boy scrambled away from his half-brother.

Nico jumped at the strains of conversation outside his room. " _He's glowing,"_ Nico thought smugly. " _Wait, was he flirting with me? I think he likes me. Wait, he might ask me out? Oh, hopefully. Maybe I can hold his hands more… Oh, and we can go to the beach at night, and there's no rule about two boys being in a cabin together at night…"_ Nico decided. "I need Piper," he said aloud.

"Will," Nico whined. "Will, can you do me a favor? Will…" He opened the door.

"What do you need, patient?" Will inquired.

"Could you possibly get Piper for me?" Nico asked politely.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Patient's orders," The son of Hades retorted.

Will laughed. "Okay, I'll send someone to grab her." Nico grinned, and stretched out like a lazy jungle cat. He needed answers, and he would get them.

"What's up, Nico?" Piper asked, pulling a chair over and ruffling his hair. "Any problems? Jason and I can beat them up."

"No, if I needed someone beaten up, I'd probably call Jason. But…" Nico hesitated. "I kind of need you for your… specialties."

"Nico, you can't charmspeak. Oh, wait? Oh my gods, NICO DI ANGELO, DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE?" Piper squealed.

"Keep it down," Nico replied, looking about furtively. "So, there's this guy.."

"Who…?" Piper leaned closer excitedly.

"Well, you know Will Solace?" Nico bit his lip.

"Ah! You two would be so cute together!" Piper smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure if he likes me." Nico looked sullenly at the ceiling. "And I kind of like him, so…"

"Give me the evidence," the daughter of Aphrodite commanded.

Will was about to come check on Nico when he heard the conversation they were having. He put his ear up to the door to listen.

"Well, I'm not sure if he likes me. And I kind of like him…" Nico told Piper.

"Hey! Solace!" Kayla barked. "Stop goggling at the boy and listening in on him. Go cut some bandages with Austin."

Will drooped his head and walked down towards the supplies room. " _Who does he like?"_ Will wondered. " _And he said him… Could it possibly be me? N, probably not- what if it's Ty, and he goes off to Camp Jupiter with that stupid son of Bacchus, with his perfect brown locks and bright hazel eyes. Why would Nico want me?"_

Will wandered down the steps, yearning for the boy with the wavy black locks and the devastating, broken brown and black eyes.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the hiatus, I just was super busy. Well, thanks for all of the kind reviews. Get ready for some Solangelo drama**

 _Chapter 4_

Will grumbled as he sliced gauze into precise strips. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Thinking you had a chance."

"What?" Kayla asked, popping her head in. "You seem distracted." She walked in and sat herself down. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I tell you something?" Will asked, face open and innocent.

"I'm your sister, Will," Kayla reassured. "You can tell me anything."

"So, I like this guy-"

"Ah! Who?!" Will's sister shrieked excitedly.

"Keep quiet!" Will bit his lip. "Do you think I have a chance with Nico?"

Kayla had a sharp intake of breath. Little did Will know, she had already gone to the Aphrodite cabin and talked to Piper about Nico and Will. Apparently Nico liked Will. And if Will liked Nico… "I don't know, Will. I guess you'll have to ask him out or something."

"Do you know something?" Will's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, but maybe you should give it a shot." Kayla turned and walked away before giving anything away. Piper had said to let them get together in their own way.

Will grasped the handful of bandages and dumped it on the medical cart. It was time for Nico's 3:00 check-up. He strolled down the hallway quietly, the only sound the click of the wheels on the tiled floor. "Hey Sunshine!" Will exclaimed, bursting through the door into the sunny room. Nico's back was turned to the door for a split second, and then Death Boy turned around.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nico yelled. "Have you heard of knocking?" Nico had just pulled on his black, skin-tight jeans, and held his plain black tee shirt in his left hand.

"It's your check-up time," Will grinned. Nico moved, lithe as a panther, lean muscles rippling, and pressed Will against the wall.

"Knock next time," Nico snarled. Will was then let go, and dusted his shirt off, poising a pen over the clipboard while Nico shrugged on his shirt.

"Hm, irrational anger or mood swings. Might require another day in the infirmary." Will looked sternly at the boy sitting sullenly on the edge of the bed. The medic silently approached his patient, going through the motions of checking blood pressure and temperature, along with changing the bandages. Will then disappointedly grasped the cold handles of the cart, freezing at the sound of Nico's voice.

"Will?" Nico asked.

"What?" Will answered, tone at sub-zero.

"I'm sorry." Nico looked down. "I shouldn't have been like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Will responded, backing out of the room.

"Wait!" Nico ran into the hallway. "Will, I apologize. I- it wasn't right of me."

"You know what I wonder, Nico." Will's face hardened as he stared at the son of Hades. "I wonder why. I have tried to be friendly to you- tried to be kind, but whenever I get closer, you push me away. Why do you push away everyone that cares about you, gods-damn-it?"

"Because the last time I allowed myself to care- Bianca," Nico choked, eyes welling up. His eyes hardened. "No. Why do you care so much, huh? Why should I have to answer to you? Nobody wants a son of Hades here." Nico's almost-black eyes were cold and unyielding, damning Will for his mistake, before slamming the door of the hospital room. Kayla and Austin stared at Will with shocked faces. Will sighed, and went to check on his other patients.

 _"No,"_ Nico thought, back against the door. " _Don't cry, no. You are weak, Nico Di Angelo. A coward. What would Bianca think of you now?"_ Angry tears rolled down Nico's cheeks, as he got up, and sat on the side of the bed. " _It doesn't matter. Bianca is_ dead. _She will never come back, because there are no miracles, heroes aren't real, and life isn't a fairytale."_ Nico sat for about ten minutes before hearing a soft knock on the door. " Come in," he said softly. Will Solace walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Look, Nico, I'm sorry that I did that. It's just been a long couple of days and my temper got the better of me." Will looked down, shame present in every fiber of his being.

"Why do you care?" Nico retorted.

"This is my list," Will said. Names were scrawled across it. "This is a list I carry everywhere- it's a list of all the people-" A pained expression washed over the son of Apollo's face.

"Go on," Nico urged in a quiet voice.

"All the people I couldn't save," Will finished. "And I don't want you to be on that list, Nico. I'm sorry, that probably sounded ridiculous. I know you've lost a lot, and-"

"Will Solace," Nico interrupted. " Not everyone can be saved, and-" Nico paused. "It's a big burden to carry. But don't ever think that you could've changed things, because I know that you tried with the best of your abilities."

Will's eyes shone. "Thanks…"

"And you have saved me. I will never not thank you for that." Nico looked down at their hands, which had become intertwined during the conversation. He extracted his hands from Will's grasp, and kneeled on the bed behind him. Nico wrapped his arms around his Solace, and rested his chin on the older boy's shoulder. "Thanks," Nico whispered into Will's ear.

Every nerve sang and jolted when Nico had embraced him, a cool relief against his warmth. "Hey, Nico?" Will started; he was ready to ask the question. "Would you-"

"Hey Will!" Austin shouted, kicking open the door. "Can you go pick up some-" His eyes went wide. "Oh, okay, am I disturbing anything?" Nico's face went red as he quickly sat against the headboard, clasping his hands together. Will straightened up, cheeks warming.

"What do you need?"

"Pick up some ambrosia from the big house." Austin winked and wiggled his eyebrows before briskly striding down the hallway.

"See you later, Sunshine." Will smirked and left.

" _Oh my gods, he- we- we just cuddled and I- I am in hot water."_ But Nico was elated, even though he would never admit it. It was 3:30. Four and a half hours until Nico could leave.

Although he feigned excitement, Nico was torn with the disappointment of leaving Will even when it meant the promise of freedom. " _Will he even want to see me when I'm gone?" Nico wondered._

 _"No. I have to stay safe. Love is a weapon, and temporary- it's better to stay away from it altogether."_

 **Please Review!**


End file.
